


Selling Points

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Selling Points [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Humiliation, M/M, Objectification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Supernatural Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is up on the auction block, and the auctioneer is thorough in showing him off for the potential bidders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selling Points

**Author's Note:**

> [SPN Kink Meme Fill](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/97375.html?thread=37522271#t37522271):  
>  "Slave!Dean is put up on the auction block -- his attributes listed and shown in full detail, with the announcer fondling him as-needed to display everything.
> 
> Castiel might be the auctioneer, or maybe bidders are allowed to touch him too - 
> 
> What I'm really hoping for is Dean to be treated as an object at the auction, and for him to be turned on by the treatment, but at the same time humiliated that he's turned on by it. Up to the author how far the touching/demonstration goes.
> 
> All other kinks welcome except bloodplay, please. bonus points for dirty talk."
> 
> This is my first fill for the meme. Talk about nerves.

The hall is cool beneath Dean's feet as he's guided swiftly toward the bidding floor. He'd struggle if not for the bindings at his ankles and the way his arms are secured behind his back, and if not for how huge and well-guarded this auction house is.   
  
Stopping just short of the door, his feet are freed and there's a brief moment of reprieve before the signal is given. One of the guards at his side takes up the leash, leading him the last few yards out into the harshly lit room.   
  
"Male, 26, Caucasian. Answers to 'Dean.'" a gravelly voice recites for the crowd, and Dean quickly locates the well-dressed brunette standing just off to the side of the floor. "Clean bill of health, good genetic background, fit, and sexually intact."  
  
Dean can't help but blush at that last, the aloof words reminding him of his nakedness and helplessness. He drops his gaze to the floor, refusing to meet the eyes of any of the bidders in the closest rows, not wanting to see the way their gazes roam over his skin like he's nothing more than a piece of meat. He watches as another pair of shoes circles in front of him as the auctioneer continues to speak.   
  
"Bidding starts at ten thousand." High, for a new slave, Dean thinks, and it seems the crowd agrees by the quiet titter that the words bring.   
  
Heedless of the critique, the auctioneer steps closer. "Attractive features." Strong fingers grip his chin, forcing his face up. He catches blue eyes for a moment, shivering at their intensity. Then the hand is forcing his head this way and that. It's then that Dean realizes there is a camera close by, meaning this place is fancy enough to have monitors for bidders in the back, maybe even other rooms and his face burns red.   
  
Dean bites his lip and closes his eyes he hears the click of a cap and a warm, wet hand circles his cock. A few - too few - slick, tight strokes and Dean's cock is shamefully hard in the other man's hands.   
  
"Responsive," the auctioneer comments, pulling away to allow the room a view of Dean's cock. "Generously endowed and potentially quite fertile." Stepping behind Dean, the man pushes his cock up towards his belly to allow a better view of his balls as his other hand scoops them forward and rolls them between his fingers.  
  
The auctioneer works Dean until he can't bite back the moan building in his throat. He lets go then, and steps back around, signaling the guard to turn Dean around. A padded bench is pushed beneath his chest and his leash is secured to the far end of the table while a small metal prop is shoved beneath his chin to prevent him from dropping his head. One camera is just in his line of sight, focused on his reddened face, and Dean closes his eyes to block it out. 

The hands of the auctioneer press his legs open wide, and Dean can feel the cool air of the room brush between his cheeks. No doubt there's a camera focused there as well, ready to display every bit of what the auctioneer is about to do to him. Fingers grip the plug nestled between his cheeks, rocking it gently before slowly drawing it out. Dean can't help but gasp as the air of the room hits the slick of his hole, feeling the way he's left gaping by the thick silicone.   
  
Fingers grip his cheeks, pulling him open to expose him even further to the room. "Versatile." With that, those fingers sink in, and Dean groans as they skate over his prostate, sending shocky pleasure up his spine. He hates that he can't hide his reactions, stripped down and spread out the way he is. There's no way to hide his face, no way to bite back the gasps and moans that the auctioneer is driving out of him with every press of his fingers.   
  
He whines in protests as those fingers pull free too soon, leaving him aching and empty. There's a ripple of sound and movement around him that he can't quite fathom through the haze of arousal and embarrassment and he wonders if the final bid for him has been made or not. Only then does he register the press of the plug back inside him, the leash being undone in front of him. He's guided up onto wobbly legs, cock bobbing ahead of him as he's led from the floor.   
  
"This is unheard of, Castiel," the guard mutters as he takes the leash from the auctioneer.   
  
"I paid the highest price. It is more than fair," the auctioneer answers calmly. "Take him to my quarters, and make sure that he does not come before I am through here."   
  
Dean stumbles a little as he's led away, wondering about just what's in store for him.


End file.
